mairimashita_irumakunfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kiruzawa/Personal Notes
This blog contains many different things; even the smallest and most trivial things as I also pay attention to them. May also contain my research on terms used and lore of the series. Notes *Kirio's surname spelling can be "Amii" or "Amy" **Amy (or Amii) is one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *The school's name can either be "Babirus", "Babylus", or "Babyls" **Most likely from "Babylon" Character Names *Gusion Sunny Grave (グシオン・サニー・グレイヴ); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *Astaroth Smoke (アスタロト・スモーク); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *Zagan Johnny Western (ザガン・ジョニー・ウエスタン) VA: Eguchi Takuya; one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *Kimaris Quichelight (キマリス・キツシュライト) VA: Yashiro Taku; one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *Allocer Schneider (アロケル・シュナイダー) VA: Shunichi Toki; one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *Gaap Goemon (ガープ・ゴエモン) VA: Genki Okawa; one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *Agares Piquero (アガレス・ピケロ) VA: Takuto Yoshinaga; one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *Iks Elisabetta (イクス・エリサベッタ) VA: Kaede Hondo *Shax Reid (シャックス・リード) VA: Yoshitaka Yamaya; one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *Eiko (エイコ) VA: Haruna Asami *ハルノ (Haruno) VA: Ayako Mitani *アヅキ (Azuki) VA: Yamamoto Nozomi *コナツ (Konatsu) VA: Maihara Yuka *ドサンコ (Dosanko) VA: Izawa Shiori *ガー子 (Gaako) VA: Morinaga Chitose *ストラス・スージー (Stolas Suzy); VA: Satomi Arai; one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia ---- Note: These are not official as they are only my translations. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. *プルソン・ソイ (Purson Soi); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *エリゴス・シネル (Eligos Sinel or Cenel) *ハディン・バラキ (Hadin Baraki) *ワルブ *ボボ (Bobo) *オロバス・ココ (Orobas Coco); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *ナフラ *アンドロアフレス・イチロ (Androaphles Ichiro); derived from Andrealphus, one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *アンドロアフレス・ニロ (Androaphles Niro); derived from Andrealphus, one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *キーム・スバリオ *トケル・フォーリン *ジョン・ヴォルノ (John Wolno) *オチョ (Ocho) *バルス・ロビン (Bars Robin) **Bars is the branch family of Barbatos *ライム (Raum or Raim); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *オリアス・オズワール (Orias Oswal); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *ブエル・ブルシェンコ (Buer Blushenko); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *モラクス・モモノキ (Morax Momonoki); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *モラクス (Morax); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia **Morax (モラクス) and Momonoki (モラクス・モモノキ) are different characters. It is unknown if they are related. *フルカス (Furcas); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *ダリ VA: Mark Ishii *バルバトス・バチコ (Barbatos Bachiko); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *フルフル (Furfur); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *ウェパル (Vepar); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *ハット (Hat) *デルキラ *ベリアール (Belial); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *レディ・レヴィ (Lady Levi); most likely from Leviathan *バルゼビュート (Belzébuth); French for Beelzebub *アスタロウ ; can be derived from Astaroth(?) *アマイモン (Amaimon); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *ベヘモルト (Behemort); derived from Behemoth *パイモン (Paimon); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *バール (Baal); one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *グラシア (Glasya) ; from Glasya-Labolas, one of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia *ウエトト (Huetoto), nickname: ウー兄 (Hu-nii or Huu-nii) *シーダ (Seeda or Sheeda) *ヒュダーリン (Huderlin) *ミキィ (Mickey) *アトリ (Atori) *マエマロ (Maemaro) Category:Blog posts